The Case of the Century
by LovelyMoFo13
Summary: Usui wasn't a person that complained a lot, at least not about his job. Being a policeman wasn't hard, at least not in his unit. So what happens if he gets the opportunity of a lifetime, to work with Japan's best police force? To catch Japan's most infamous serial killer? From the creator of bad summaries and failed humor, I bring you the Case of the Century.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my Lovelies! I'm back with a brand new story, something I think you all would like. Misaki and Usui will both be on the police force. If you don't approve of that, then I strongly recommend you CLICK BACK. If you don't feel comfortable with sexual innuendoes and situations between your favorite ship (Idontknowwhyyouwouldclickonthisficifyouwerent), then please. Don't burden yourself. Just click that little arrow in the top left screen. Seriously guys, then is an 'M' rated fic. What'd you expect? This WILL NOT be like Broken Spirits. There won't be any rape (at least there won't be any detailed ones…) and they won't be high schoolers. Duh. They also won't be like the end of the manga, where Usui had the slicked back hair and Misaki with the short hair. That's right. I kinda expect you all to know this by now, if you've read the manga at all. Anyways, love you all! Let's carry on to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: Do I** _ **look**_ **like Hiro Fujiwara? …What? I do? *GASP***

* * *

Chapter 1: Newbie

Usui wasn't one for being serious all the time. It just wasn't him. When he joined the police force, he swore that he was the outcast member. He once tried joking around with one of his co-workers, and it ended in more-or-less of a "you think murder is funny?!" kind of ending. It was awkward, and he didn't mean it like that. It was pretty obvious, but damn, he couldn't even go "ha" if someone tripped. It got on his nerves, and he only wanted to let loose once in a while.

He sighed and got up out of bed, scratching his head. He stood up in his room, and was immediately greeted by his cat. "Hey, Licht." He let the small animal jump into his arms, and went to the bathroom from there. Licht jumped down and ran out of the room, leaving Usui alone in the small space. He looked into the mirror, admiring his body. Not that he was vain, but he was happy to even be able to keep his figure up. He wasn't a beefcake, but wasn't skinny either. He had a simple lean-yet-muscular figure on him, which suited him perfectly. He couldn't say so much for his complexion, however.

The dark circles under his eyes indicated sleep deprivation, and he had a very bored look to his eyes. They didn't glint like they did when he was younger. His hair was disheveled, but at least he could fix that with a comb and brush. Usui often thought about sleeping around with women, but he wasn't a sleaze, and he didn't want any trouble anyway. He liked to tease and make perverted jokes, but he wouldn't go that far.

Usui groaned as he stretched to leave the bathroom. After brushing his teeth, washing his face, showering, and other hygienic things to worry about, he got dressed and drove to work. He was 25 years old, had been working there for four years, and already hated it. He wouldn't show it, though, because he didn't want to be one of those boring people who don't care about what the hell they're doing or how.

When he got there, he was surprised to be greeted by an immediate call to the Captain's office. He knocked on the door, heard a faint "come in", and then entered. What he saw was surprising. Then Captain of his unit was sitting with his assistant, which almost never happened. In other words, it was important. "Wow, there must be must be something big going on for you two to be sitting only two feet away from each other." His boss only grunted, then huffed.

"Usui-san*. Have you heard of the case of a serial killer going around Japan?" His boss asked him. Usui nodded and responded.

"He tortures expensive-looking women, then kills them, then dismembers their bodies, right? He's been on the news for months." Usui shoved his hands in his pockets. "I don't understand why you're concerned with it, though. Our unit isn't associated with it." Usui looked around as he went on. "And why am I being called here? We don't do anything but sit around and take small cases, like a cat in a tree or a lost child in a mall. I'm only one of those guys who do the same things." The large man glared at Usui. _Here we go…_ he thought.

"Usui Takumi." The assistant said. Usui hated it when he addressed his first name, and the assistant knew that well. They hated each other's guts, and so they found the smallest things to irritate each other. "Cats in trees and lost children are extremely important. Any domesticated animal with no sense of safety and heights will endanger themselves, and what if the lost children go into a more serious case, such as kidnapped? The parent and child may very well be only ten feet away, but because of a giant crowd…" the speech went on and on. Usui was surprised that his boss let the assistant go off subject.

"…and that's why you need to be more considerate of people!" The assistant finished. The boss thanked him for the lecture, and carried on with the subject at hand.

"Anyways," he said in a deep, gravelly voice, "You have been reported as one of the best workers in this unit." Usui raised his eyebrows at this information. "Although I cannot stand your snarky remarks and your laid back attitude, you have performed well in what you do. So, you're being dispatched to a different unit."

Usui could have sworn he did 5 triple backflips, 10 cartwheels and a loud, long 'YAHOO' to finish. "A-Are you serious? I'm leaving?" The boss grunted and nodded.

"Perfect attendance, amazing punctuality, and the highest performance shown. Even if you seem not to care about the cats stuck in trees." Usui tried his best to hide his smile, so that his boss wouldn't change his mind.

"So," the assistant finished, "You will be dispatched to Unit A, which is located in Seika, Kyoto." The assistant made a 'tch' sound, jealous at the fact that someone of a lower status than him _and_ had less experience than him.

"You will be leaving today. So pack your things up, because you have 5 hours. You're dismissed." The boss rested a head in his hand as he watched the man leave, almost as if he had a skip in his step.

* * *

Usui couldn't believe it. He thought he would be fired, what with all the crude remarks and jokes he made. He thought he would quit, what with all the monotony of the station. Instead, he got a promotion. He would even have to move! Seika was about 3 hours from where he lived so instead of living in the cruddy apartment that he currently had, he would live somewhere nice. He heard that Kyoto had some nice apartments, anyway.

 _Ten more minutes… only ten…!_ Usui was practically counting down the seconds it took for each minute to go by. All of his boxes were set down, ready to go. He did a small dance in the back of his mind, happy that the living hell he was going through was finally over.

"So happy, aren't you, Takumi-san." Usui turned around and smirked at the man, who then pushed up his glasses. Usui hated that guy for years, and the feeling became mutual when he beat him in a game of chess.

"Actually, yeah, _Hirofumi_. I'm extremely happy." A dark aura surrounded the two. "Maybe it's time to change your glasses, because you are no longer my superior." Koganei Hirofumi gritted his teeth at that remark.

"How… how dare you use no honorifics* with my name?!" Hirofumi's eyes went wild as he saw Usui pick up his boxes.

"Because," he smiled, "Like I said," He then stood over Koganei, "You are no longer my superior." He then backed off, smiling at the cowering man. "Well then, I'm off!"

"I-I hope you die when you investigate that case! I hope you get killed by that psychotic killer!" Koganei shouted out as Usui simply waved behind him.

"So long~" Usui almost sang, feeling like the air was much lighter than when he got there.

* * *

Licht was relaxing on the couch, when he heard the door slam. He jumped up, went to Usui's room, and hid under the bed. "Licht! Licht, where are you?!" Licht hated when his owner came home like that. It was rare ever since a few years ago, but when it did happen, he would come in with his mouth stretched wide and start prancing around like that one deer Licht scared off. Then he would pick him up, spin him around and yell out loudly while making him sick. "Licht!"

"Licht, I know where you are!" The small cat hissed angrily; he heard his owner come closer. He soon saw a hand come from outside the safety of the underside of the bed, and he was soon pulled out. "Licht! You'll never believe what's happening!" Usui smiled. The cat's ears moved down and his tail moved between his legs. He knew what was coming next.

"We're moving! Going to Kyoto! Can you believe it?!" Usui spun around, his cat meowing in disapproval. Usui practically yelled the words out, finally having someone to tell it to.

The cat hissed angrily and jumped out of his arms. He ran away into hiding to wait for Usui to finish whatever parade made him happy.

Soon, the movers came to pick up Usui's things, and he drove to his new apartment.

About 3 hours later, he was being greeted by the apartment's owner. "Now, you'll be paying about 100 dollars a month. You can thank your lucky stars that you have that job, or you'd be paying almost quadruple the price!" The landlord said.

"Oh no, that's more than okay. I'm happy that you at least accept pets." Usui smiled, holding Licht in his arms.

"Well, okay then, the rest of the information is in this pamphlet here." The landlord gave it to Usui, "And here's the key card to your room. Your room number is 521. Got it?" Usui nodded as he accepted the card. He used the elevator to ride up to the fifth floor. He was surprised that the movers took little to no time putting his boxes down, but then again, he didn't have much to begin with. He remembered that he received an email from the unit he was assigned to, saying that he should be there for orientation.

 _That's probably why I got out so early…._ Usui pondered. He wasted no time putting his computer back up to get downstairs and into the car. "Alright Licht, I'm leaving, but this time, I'm going to enjoy it!" The cat simply walked away with a "mrow" as he heard the door shut behind him.

He quickly got into his car and drove to the site. When he got there, he was greeted by a young-looking man. "H-Hi! My name i-is Shouichirou Yukimura! I-I'm the assistant to Unit A's chief in command!" Usui was surprised to see someone so nervous to shake another person's hand. "S-sorry about my stammering…. I'll g-get used to you soon! M-meeting new people is h-hard, y'know?" Yukimura gave out a nervous chuckle as he shook Usui's hand. Usui smiled warmly.

"No problem at all. The pleasure is all mine." Yukimura could practically see sparkles forming around the new cadet. He flustered and pointed inside.

"W-w-welcome!" Usui let out a fake laugh, worried for the poor male. He could see that he couldn't handle it. Usui turned his head to someone calling out the assistant's name.

"Yukimura-kun. You should really have me around when you introduce new people to the program." A taller male with glasses and walked up to Usui. He also wore a hood, which seemed to be hiding under his uniform. "I apologize for him. He's not used to new people. He'll get used to you once he gets to know you.

"My name is Sotaro Kanou. I work with interrogations in this unit." The man bowed and stood back up. "You're the new person, right?" Usui nodded. Kanou then waved his hand to the door. "We'll give you a tour around the station, then you can go to meet our Chief. He's a little on edge now, so that's why we're doing this first."

They all walked through the doors, and Usui immediately widened his eyes to see what was at the station. It was like all hell broke loose in the station. Papers flew everywhere, men and women scurried around frantically, and one person was crying in a corner. "Sorry about this, too," Kanou started talking, but as if nothing in the world was wrong. "But we have a bit of a problem going around in the office."

"It's all my fault!" Yukimura's eyes formed tears. Kanou patted his head.

"No it's not, Yukimura. We'll find it." Usui was perplexed as to why all of this was happening. He looked around, and immediately moved before a girl could run into him. She started yelling to Kanou, who then froze up.

"K-Kanou! We have another problem at hand; the guy we were interrogating won't talk anymore! He even spat at us! We have him held in a temporary cell, but he's starting to scare us…" The girl rambled on as Kanou stood there. Usui stared at Kanou, noticing that he wasn't talking or moving. As if he was paralyzed in a shocked state.

"He… he's kind of scared of girls…" Yukimura laughed nervously, talking to Usui. The girl had pink, curly hair that was held up into two pigtails. "Hey, Sakura, why don't you get him later? I think you caught him off guard." Sakura looked at Yukimura, then sighed.

"Okay…" She ran off into another part of the building, while Yukimura tried to get Kanou back to normal.

"Kanou, go ahead and see about what Sakura was talking about." Yukimura gave Kanou a push, then Kanou nodded. He walked through a door leaving Yukimura and Usui to deal with the people yelling and screaming around them. "Well then," Yukimura turned to a very confused Usui, "let's finish, shall we?"

* * *

Usui could officially say that he was physically exhausted, for the first time in years. He went from the investigations room, which held the people by the names of Shizuko, Gonda, and Bunta. He went to the "undercover" room, where they used cameras and small microphones to contact policemen on duty, and that was run by Hinata, Naoya, Ikuto, and Ryuunosuke. He already knew that the interrogation room was run by Kanou and Sakura, which he couldn't understand with Kanou's obvious fear of women.

He sighed as he walked along with Yukimura to "Main dispatch" are. Apparently, everyone is trained to go out into the field, but there is a main group for that. When he walked in, he was immediately greeted by the team.

"Hi, my name is Sawa Kenji."

"Sakurai Kuuga."

"Yabu Kouma."

"I'm Ericka."

"Nikaidou Shousei."

"Ono Yujirou."

"The name's Aratake Gouki."

"My name is Subaru."

"Hyodou Satsuki!"

"Ayuzawa Misaki." Usui raised his eyebrows at the last woman. She had shoulder-length dark brown hair, caramel brown eyes, and if looks could kill, Usui would have already died within his first step in the room. _She's pretty cute…_ Usui thought. Yukimura stepped in again to talk to Usui.

"And that's that!" Yukimura smiled. "You'll be with the main dispatch group, helping out in the field." Usui nodded and followed Yukimura out the door.

"N-Now… It's time to meet… the Chief…" Yukimura let out a small whine and a whimper.

"Are you scared of him?" Usui asked, curious as to what his boss is like. Yukimura quickly shook his head.

"No, not at all! But right now…" Yukimura trembled as they reached the office door. He slowly gave three soft knocks. After waiting for a minute, Yukimura smiled. "M-Maybe he's not here! M-Maybe-" that hope was broken as soon as it was born, by an extremely angry voice.

"COME IN!" Yukimura yelped in fear. He turned the doorknob, walking in like a wounded puppy. Usui walked right behind him. He knew that type of anger. It was like the time he played a prank against one of his team members, and it ended in them faking a sprained ankle. His ex-boss couldn't see that, so he gave Usui one hell of a loud lecture that day.

"H-Hi, Hyodou-san," Yukimura stammered, "Well… I brought you-"

" _How_ could you lose such an important report?! You still haven't found it, have you? Shouichirou-san, that was our _only_ lead on the case! Two months of investigating, five women already dead, and for what?! What if we don't find it?! Our only survivor has moved to another country, so that she can rehabilitate and remember what happened! Do you _really_ think that we can just bring her back over here and have her tell that awful story, verbatim?! YUKIMURA. ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?" The man gritted his teeth and pulled at his hair. Yukimura quickly bowed, not wanting a new member to see the tears forming in his eyes.

The man looked at Usui, confused. "And who the hell are you?!" Usui looked back at him with a poker face, not wanting any other emotion to give him the wrong idea.

"Usui Takumi. I will be working with you all from now on." He bowed as he said it, then moved back up." The man looked at him, then rolled his eyes.

"Oh. Nice to meet you then. My name is Hyodou Aoi. YUKIMURA. He was supposed to come and hour later! Did you really let him see the hell going around in the station?!" Yukimura flushed and held his head down again.

"Uwah! Wasn't he going to see that anyway?! We may as well be honest!" Yukimura covered his face, like in would protect him from the Chief's onslaught. Aoi sighed, then went over and patted Yukimura's shoulder.

"Look, I know you're doing your best with trying to find that report. Sorry for bursting out like that… I'm really stressed today. Just try to be careful next time. I know we'll find it." Aoi gave Yukimura a warm smile, which made him tear up again.

"H-Hyodou-san! Thank you so much!" Usui was surprised as to how quickly the events changed. Yukimura's face quickly turned from heart-felt to determined. "All right! I'll look through the files in all the computers to see if it's there!" Aoi gave him a thumbs-up. Yukimura left the room in a hurry, leaving Aoi to talk with Usui.

"Well then… I apologize for all of this chaos you've seen today. I understand if you don't want this job anymore, we've made a pretty bad impression-"

"I want it." Aoi stared at Usui, who had a serious face. He then bowed again, hoping that emphasis would be put on his statements. "I want this job. I want to help. Thank you for this opportunity."

Aoi raised his eyebrows, then laughed. Usui looked back up, surprised to see him laughing. Aoi wiped a tear from his eye, still giggling. "I don't think I've ever seen anyone so serious about something, not since Ayuzawa and I met." Aoi laughed again, which left Usui struck with awe. "So what, did your last job stick something dead up your ass? I mean you had nothing but 'mean guy' and 'poker face' when you came in. I'm pretty sure that even Yukimura-san was scared of you, more than usual, when he met you." Aoi smiled as he leaned against his desk. "What, cat got your tongue?"

"Ah… no sir. I was just a bit surprised, that's all. I don't think I've seen anybody at the job laugh before." Usui still had his eyebrows raised, still surprised by the ongoing events.

"Well, around here, the cases can get pretty intense. So it's good to have a few laughs." Aoi smiled then waved him on. "Alright, get out. You won't see me very often, but you'll definitely get orders from me." Aoi crossed his arms as Usui nodded.

"Thank you again." Usui left and closed the door. "So I start tomorrow, huh…" he mumbled to himself. He looked at all of the people running around, trying to find the lost documents.

 _This is much better._ Usui thought.

* * *

 **WHEW. HOLY HELL OVER 3000 WORDS. I think that's the most I've ever written! So how do you like the story? It will definitely be Usui Takumi x Ayuzawa Misaki, if you all couldn't tell. I want to try and make a longer series, so try and stay with me! Thanks!**

 ***-san is used as Mr. or Mrs. -kun is used for a male friend. Honorifics are basically -kun, -chan, -san, or others. It's used out of respect.**

 ***P.S: I wanted to upload this later, but since Broken Spirits only has one more chapter, I mean, why not?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello My Lovelies! It's been a while since the latest chapter of this fic. I lost this chapter a while ago, and was just too lazy to re-do it immediately. But here it is, now! Nice and fresh! Yum yum! Now, if you haven't read the first chapter, go and read it!**

 **By the way, not only is this rated M for the sexual things, but also for violence. Just wanted to re-state that.**

 **Disclaimer: Nah, I don't.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Fancy Meeting You

Usui sipped on a juice box as he watched the other members of his team train and fight. He let out a sigh as he stretched out his overworked muscles. It had only been a week, and he did more physical exercise at his new job than he did before. "Hey! You're Usui, right? Remember me?" Kuuga walked over to Usui. Usui smiled and nodded.

"Sakurai Kuuga, right? Yeah, Yukimura introduced me to you." Usui said. Kuuga took a seat next to him.

"So, you're the newbie, huh? Man, you're in for a load of hard work. I heard that the Unit E members were trash. How'd you even get in with us?" Usui looked over to see Kuuga pull his lips into a sly smirk. "Wow. Such a harsh look. I'm just asking. I mean, all of us came from E, to D, to C, to B, and now we're here. You, on the other hand, just jump right up. Tell me. Do you have connections? You're almost as good looking as me, so I don't think I'll be too surprised if you cheated your way up." Kuuga pouted as Usui kept his stoic face. "Aww, come on! You're supposed to say something!"

"I worked my way up, too. I just worked harder."

"Bullshit."

Usui got up to leave, but Kuuga pulled at him. "Well, if you're that good, show it to me! Plenty of people are paired up right now in sparring matches, I'm sure we won't stick out too much!" Kuuga let go of Usui's arms and spread out his own. "Well?"

Usui sighed and said nothing. He tilted his head and stretched his arms. "Fine. If you want me to show you…." Usui took a kendo stance, "...be my guest." Kuuga chuckled and lunged at him. Usui easily dodged and counterattacked. Kuuga blocked the incoming attack, and sent an under-side kick. Usui backed off and spun to meet the onslaught of attacks again. _He's good._ Usui quickly thought to himself as he finally landed a fist onto Kuuga's face. Kuuga turned around and gave a wide smile.

"Man, cheaters are so good these days! I just hate how long it can take to put them in their place!" Kuuga jumped to carry out a high kick. Usui dodged again, taking in the advantage of the open stomach. Another hit landed. Usui noticed Kuuga's frustration, and decided to milk it a bit.

"You must be really sorry if you can't even land a hit on a cheater. For every 5 hits I take, you only land one. Why don't you just give. Up. Already." Usui added a playfully annoying tone to the last part. Kuuga let out a battle cry as he lunged at Usui again.

"THAT"S ENOUGH!" Usui and Kuuga both looked up to see Misaki walking over. "At first you two looked really good fighting together, but now, you're on the verge of seriously hurting each other!" Misaki stared at Kuuga's now-bruising face. "Usui." Misaki said with a sharp tone.

"Well, he said for me to prove that I'm not a cheater. All I did was do what he asked." Usui shrugged and picked at his nails, quite bored at what had become at the situation.

Misaki stomped over to Usui and pulled him down by the collar. "That's no excuse to harm someone like that!" Misaki glared at Usui, who couldn't help but smile back. She looked extremely cute when she was angry. Her eyes flashed with fire and her face was flushed with anger. Which encouraged him to rile her up even more.

"Hm. Well I couldn't help it! He _did_ ask politely, after all." Usui's lips quivered, feigning sadness. "I couldn't just reject him!" Misaki sighed and let go of his collar.

"Kuuga. Think about your actions and go somewhere. Usui. Come with me." Usui poked out a tongue at Kuuga, who turned his head in response. Usui replied to Misaki with a slight 'hum' and obliged. Once they were separated from the rest of the group, she couldn't help but let out what curses she had bottled up inside her.

" _What_ in god's name is wrong with you?! Are you crazy? Getting into a fight with one of your _own_ team members?!" Misaki ran her fingers through her long hair and let out a strained groan. "You have got to be kidding me. What if Hyodou-san finds out you did that?" Misaki looked at Usui, who looked like he couldn't have cared less.

"And if he finds out?" Usui gazed at the flustered Misaki.

"I can already tell. You're going to be a handful…" Usui stepped closer to Misaki, and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Well, that just makes it all the more exciting, doesn't it?" Usui leaned in to kiss Misaki, who immediately greeted his lips with a nice slap. The sound resonated across the room, leaving a dumbfounded Usui to stare back at her.

"…excuse me? We've only known each other for a week. Do I look like I'm easy to you? Sorry, but I'm saving _my_ kisses for the one I love." Misaki scoffed at Usui's attempt to pass at her. She walked off, unknowing of Usui's smile.

"Ah… so she's not easy. That's great. That means I'm going after the right one." Usui couldn't help but chuckle a bit. He actually fell in love with Misaki at first sight, but he didn't want his relationship with her to be like the past ones. Ones where the girls would take interest in him just for his looks. He wanted her to see him for who he was. "Although…. She probably sees me as a pervert now." Usui laughed a bit at his actions.

"Who thinks of you as a pervert?" Usui whipped his head around to see Kanou slightly waving his hand.

"Ah, Sotaro." Usui waved back.

"Kanou's fine. Wanna talk somewhere else? I know a pretty good restaurant down the street. It's break time for you, anyway right? Usui nodded.

* * *

"So, you like Ayuzawa-san, huh?" Kanou asked. Usui nodded.

"She's beautiful. Not only that, her personality is amazing. She's not afraid to confront others, she gets so red when she's flustered, and she is so cute when she's yelling at others." Usui rested his head on his hand and closed his eyes. "I love it when I'm the one who gets her flustered, and gets the back end of her barking." Kanou sweat dropped.

"…So….. Are you a masochist…?" Kanou asked. Usui chuckled, taking a sip of his drink.

"Not at all. Quite opposite, in fact. But I like bringing those features out of her." Usui swirled the straw in his cup. "Anything you know that could help me break down those walls of hers?"

Kanou scratched the back of his head, and fondled with his hoodie, pulling it down a bit more. "Well, she's not fond of guys. Hates pretty much all of them, actually. The exception would be Yukimura and Hinata. The rest of Unit A, she simply deals with. The rest of the world, well, they all could just die. You probably fall under 'the rest of the world' based on the stunt you just told me about." Kanou pushed his glasses up. Usui let out a small hum.

"Why is she like that? Bad breakup or something?" Usui asked. Kanou simply shrugged and leaned back in his chair.

"She's biased about men now because of her father. You see, her father was the guy in her family that would bring most of the money home. He suddenly abandoned them, leaving she, her mother, and her sister to wallow in the huge debt he left. Ever since then, she's refused to trust guys." Kanou stared at Usui, who then folded his hands. "You're gonna have a lot of work to do." Usui scoffed.

"Yeah, so I've been told. Well, I better get to work then. Between this case and her, it's probably going to get really difficult." Kanou nodded at Usui's words.

"How do you plan on wooing her? She probably won't even look at you now." Kanou chuckled, but was soon silenced by Usui's voice again.

"I have some tricks up my sleeve."

* * *

Misaki ran around the desks looking for a file on a recent murder involving the serial killer. She blushed at the thought of what happened earlier that day. "S-stupid Usui and his dumb perverted self. Ugh!" Misaki found the file, sat down, and started reading it. Or, tried to. Her eyes were moving down the page, but none of the words were registering. She inwardly groaned and let her head fall back.

"You know, I think your break time is still about an hour and a half away." Misaki's eyes shot open and she quickly brought her head back up to find Usui smiling. "Actually, I think I'd prefer you stay like that. It gives me a nice view of your pretty little neck!" Usui pranced over to Misaki, who shot up out of her seat to leave.

"Leave me alone, pervert Usui. I _am_ working." Misaki grabbed the papers and started to walk away, only to be blocked by Usui.

Usui gave Misaki the puppy eyes, which got a menacing glare in return. "Aww, Misa-chan, why do you have to be like that? I just wanted to talk to you~" He cooed. Misaki sighed and set her stuff down.

"What do you want." Misaki softened her gaze. Usui leaned in and rested one hand on the table.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to join me at a café. There aren't many places out here, but I do know a nice coffee shop that Kanou recently introduced me to." Usui watched as Misaki huffed at him.

"Again with the making passes at me?! Really? I give you another chance, and you just-" Misaki's words were interrupted by a screaming Sakura. Both Misaki and Usui whipped their heads around to see Sakura crying.

"What's wrong?!" Misaki rushed over to her side, hugging her.

"I-It's t-the person we… w-we interrogated…. K-Kanou and I left the room to get Kanou's things for the hypnosis. When w-we got back, he…. He was dead! We… can't even recognize him a-anymore…. His head looked like it had a bullet wound…" Sakura broke down crying again as Usui and Misaki stared at each other. Suddenly, they heard loud footsteps down the hallway.

"Sakura! Sakura, what's wrong?!" Misaki lifted her head to see Kuuga rushing towards them, panic splattered all over his face. He widened his eyes in shock to see Sakura crying. Misaki handed her to him, and motioned for Usui to come along with her.

Usui complied and moved with Misaki towards the investigation room. "Wow, he actually seems to not be full of himself right now." Misaki responded with a slap to Usui's arm. She clicked her tongue and glared at him.

"Kuuga doesn't seem like it, but he's a pretty nice person. It's obvious to everyone that he likes Sakura, everyone but Sakura herself. Not only that, but he cares for each and every one of us. He worked extremely hard to get to this unit. It took him years. So when you skipped from E to A, he got really jealous. We all know what you're capable of, which is why nobody said anything. Your report from Unit E showed that. Kuuga kind of refused to believe that, though.

"Kuuga can be hard-headed at times, and can get really jealous in certain situations. You can push his buttons or whatever, but he's not a bad guy. Seriously." Usui stayed silent as they approached the door to the investigations room. "I won't ask you to follow me in, or stay behind. Your choice. But, I'll say this: You will have to get used to seeing… corpses." Misaki took in a breath as she opened the door.

The first thing that hit Usui was the metallic smell. He resisted the urge to cover his nose and walked forward with Misaki. As they turned the corner, they were greeted by a medics team, the lifeless body on the ground, and Kanou with his head in his hands. Blood from the gunshot was spattered on the wall, and the suspect lay on the floor, eyes still opened but stayed dull. The medic team moved away from the body, and went to Kanou. "It is unfortunate to say, but this one is unresponsive. We will take him, and call any close relatives and friends." Kanou slowly nodded, not looking up.

"Th…thank you very much for your time." He said as the people carried the body out of the room. Usui walked over to Kanou, lending a hand to the drooped shoulder.

"What happened…?" Usui pried just a bit. Kanou looked up, and the depression was marked on his face.

"I… I was going to the next room to get the supplies for my hypnosis treatment. He refused to be cooperative with us, so I wanted to try the other method. We keep guns with us in the room for safety precautions. For emergencies only. I took mine out because he started to threaten Sakura. I took Sakura with me so she would not be left alone with him, and accidently left the gun on the table. I've never made a mistake like that before… thank god the door is only unlockable by electronic key or he could've gone after you all…. I'm truly sorry…" Kanou pinched the bridge of his nose, and took a seat in a chair. Misaki furrowed her eyebrows.

"What kind of questions did you ask him?" Usui asked. Kanou let out an exhausted sigh, fondling with his hoodie.

"Well, we decided to investigate a state dinner a few weeks ago. We saw him there, and we saw him walk out with the recent victim. That caught our attention, so we kept an eye on him. We just wanted to bring him here for questioning. Sakura and I asked him questions such as 'why were you with her', 'where did you go', 'where did you last see her', and thing along those lines. He didn't want to answer any of the questions, so that's when Sakura and I left to get my equipment." Kanou's head dropped. "But we _do_ know that he has about a 95% chance of being an associate or even the person who had done it. I'll report this to Hyodou-san, and we'll figure out who had connections to that guy." Kanou finally looked up. "Well, I have to get going, and see how Sakura is doing."

"She's with Kuuga." Misaki spoke, having Kanou let out an 'oh'. "I'll report it for you. I'm done with my work anyway. You'll need a bit of rest before Hyodou-san has your ass." Kanou winced at Misaki's words, which were definitely true. Kanou eventually nodded, and the three walked out of the room.

"Well then, I guess I'll see where Yukimura is." Kanou turned and waved, splitting paths with the two. Misaki let out a heavy sigh, and Usui scratched his head. She knew that in just 10 minutes, the news of the situation will be spreading across the office, if it already hadn't done so. She looked up, trying to get the weight of that scene off of her mind.

"Ne, Misa-chan… let's go out. It's your lunch break now, isn't it? I still have about thirty minutes on mine, so we can make it work." Usui gave Misaki a soft smile. Misaki gazed at him tiredly and sighed for the hundredth time.

"Where the _hell_ did that nickname come from?! I didn't say anything about it before, but come on! Seriously?!" Misaki sent a punch flying to Usui's chest, which he effortlessly stopped.

"I think it's cute. So I'll gladly keep using it~" Usui playfully sang out as they walked down the hallway. Another attractive thing to add to his list. She recovers quickly, which made him feel at ease.

"Shut up, pervert Usui!"

* * *

About an hour later, the teams were called in to Aoi's office. The investigation, undercover, interrogation, and main dispatch teams were all gathered in the same room. Aoi clicked his pen, writing notes. "So," Aoi began. "Based on what evidence we've gathered so far, we have narrowed down _all_ of Japan to just Osaka. Which is good, in a way, because that means the killer is only thirty minutes away." Aoi kept writing, and the teams paid close attention. "Because of the incident that happened today," Kanou and Sakura flinched, "We were also able to narrow down a potential suspect. I'll restate what Kanou said; there may be connections with that man. So, I want Shizuko and Bunta to travel outside of Kyoto to find people who may be accomplices."

"Sir!" Shizuko and Bunta both shouted.

"Now, there is an auction going on very soon in Kishiwada, so I will be sending out a decoy there." Everyone widened their eyes at Aoi's words. "I want it to be someone from our main dispatch, because there is more fighting experience in that field. In other words, it's between Ericka and Misaki. Satsuki, you have to make up for your absence last week, so you'll stay here." Satsuki bowed as everyone else turned to the two women.

"When is it going to be?" Ericka asked. Aoi quickly answered.

"The mission will be next week-"

"Well I can't go then. I have another job at the Maid Latte. Remember, I have two jobs." Ericka slightly bowed as Aoi clicked his tongue.

"I guess that leaves you, Misaki. We will talk about the details later, but the main thing is, you will be playing as one of the women that the killer is trying to get.

* * *

 **Heyoo, my Lovelies! Okaaaaay….. not the best chapter. But I could** _ **not**_ **remember what I wrote in this chapter for the life of me, so, yeah. Whoopsie daisy. That's why you always need to save your work!**

 **Now for the comments!**

 **To Guest: The update is finally here! After….. 84 years….**

 **To Anonymous: Thank you so much! And the next chapter is here HUEHUEHUE**

 **To Lalala: I'M SO HAPPY I TOOK YOUR ATTENTION. I mean dear jesus am I bad at writing lmao. And Happy New Year to you to! And happy valentines day…. And… st. patricks day….. and…. Easter…. And… wow did I miss a lot of holidays**

 **To IamSimplyGIO: tsktsktsk gotta read those ratings or you'll end up gouging your eyes out XD. Glad it's interesting! Thanks!**


End file.
